Sleepover, Discarded Clothes
by jigoku starling
Summary: The sleepover was totally innocent, which was mostly why Axel was mad at himself.- Axel/Roxas drabble.


**title: **Sleepover, Discarded Clothing  
**rating: **M  
**pairing: **axelroxas  
**notes: **Originally posted on my tumblr. Long time no see, folks!

* * *

The sleepover was totally innocent, as innocent as peach pie n' strawberry lemonade, which was why Axel was kind of mad at himself. But Roxas' t-shirt, emblazoned with Roxas' favorite band (which Axel didn't really like but listened to and smiled at when Roxas stuck the earbuds in his ear during lunch) and left on the floor just smelled so… Roxas. And the jeans, worn at the knees. And the plain black boxers, which smelled like dude-crotch and Roxas, and had Axel super on-edge the whole time he was jerking off holding all the clothes up to his nose, breathing the smell in deep. Roxas did that to him.

Rewinding, it was just another sleepover, and Axel didn't usually jack off at his sleepovers with Roxas, which is actually the truth, for once. Roxas was just his friend, his very best friend ever since second grade when Axel had beat the tar out of some boys that were giving Roxas a hard time, and Axel was terrified of changing that. Would change the way he looked at the world, to yank Roxas like a molar out of the best friend for ever ever ever category into the ? category, especially considering that they were both dudes, and Axel had no idea what Roxas thought about that kind of thing. So Axel had said nothing. Not a word, kept his mouth zipped up tight cause he knew that pretty, sappy love confessions and_ fuck me_'s would leak out like orchids and honey if he ever let it loose.

But then the sleepover. It was a Friday night and Roxas had invited him over, his honeysuckle voice in the phone talking about video games and Monster energy drinks and Axel could see his lean boy-face on the other end, getting really animated as he talked about headshotting zombies (or whatever straight boys did at sleepovers), and Axel just listened as best as he could without getting distracted by how pretty the lilt of Roxas' voice was (goddamn he had it bad) and agreed first thing.

They had a really good time. At around three in the morning, despite the IV of energy drinks, Roxas fell asleep, after casually getting completely undressed and changing into his pajamas in front of Axel while Axel pretended not to look the other way because_ hey we're all guys right?_. And now Axel had paused the obscenely violent video game and was watching his best friend's face, illuminated by the light of the screen, sleeping on the couch. His eyelashes were blond, and his cheekbones were perfect, and he was beautiful.

Axel's eyes moved to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. And the rest, as they say, is history.

He was hating himself but, at the same time, way too caught up in the_ yeah, yes_ feelings sparking through his blood to care. One hand on his cock and one hand holding the clothes which smelled, smelled of Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, breathing in their scent deep with quick breaths- at the same time, trying to keep his breathing down so he wouldn't wake him. Which would be hard to do, as he was choking Roxas' name every few seconds. His face was as red as his hair and he wanted to get off, so badly wanted to get off, so badly. He fell onto his face on the floor, ass in the air, his nose buried in the clothes.

"My parents'll wake up, you know," whispered Roxas into Axel's ear.

Axel felt all of his body retract into his stomach. He had never lost a boner faster.

"So you'd better be quiet," continued Roxas over Axel's stammering apologies, "because we don't_ want_ them to wake up, do we?" He slipped his hand over Axel's hip, tracing the jutting hipbone with his fingertip (Axel shivered), then wrapped his hand loosely around Axel's cock and gave a gentle pull. Axel pitched forward and moaned, muffled by Roxas' dirty underwear.

"I've always wanted to do this," Roxas said, voice low and hot, torturing Axel with his strokes and Axel trying not to scream, biting into the discarded clothing. "I thought you wouldn't want it. It's great, though, right?" Axel moaned long and low in agreement, toes curling into the carpet and cheek starting to get rugburn but he couldn't feel it and didn't care and it felt so fucking good.

When Axel came, Roxas licked it off his hand and kissed him, and Axel wondered what he gotten himself_ into_.


End file.
